The Things I Won't Admit
by Hipster Spork
Summary: "Fine I'll be your lover. But I refuse to love you."
1. Chapter 1

**The Things I Won't Admit**

_**Chapter One: The Simple Misunderstanding That Started It All**_

It was another day at Cross Academy. The Day Class had just started their break time. The students of Class 1A were sitting in a big group, talking cheerfully. Zero Kiryuu sat away from the rest of the class, staring off into space. Bits of conversation made their way to his ears.

"So, Cross-san, who was your first kiss?" A Day Class girl asked the brunette prefect.

"Oh...um, well, it was in middle school..." Her voice trailed off.

"Come on, who was it?"

"It was just some guy. He asked me to a dance and we kissed there. That's all." Yuuki blushed slightly at the memory.

"What about you Wakaba?" The Day Class girl questioned. "Everyone's gotta tell their story!"

"Oh, it was last year. There was a boy I was dating but we broke up at the end of the year. We kissed a couple times." The quiet, serious girl said.

"These stories are all kind of boring!" The girl said. Others quickly agreed. "Anyways, who hasn't told their 'first kiss' story?"

"Kiryuu-kun hasn't." The boys' dorm president, Takeshi Nagaoshi, remarked.

The class sent timid glances over to the silverette. No one had enough courage to even ask. Well, except Yuuki who walked bravely over to her adopted brother and pulled him from his seat by the arm. The two walked back towards the group, Zero glaring quite scarily.

"So, Kiryuu, what was your first kiss like?" Takeshi asked. Zero tried to avoid the staring eyes of his classmates by looking out the window.

"I wouldn't know. I've never kissed anyone." The prefect said before turning around and walking out of the room.

The whole class was silent for a long moment, shocked by this new information.

"So, Kiryuu hasn't kissed anyone?"

"Wow, I would have never guessed!"

"It's okay for a girl to not have kissed anyone but for a guy it's just strange."

The whole class was buzzing with excitement now. They all turned to Yuuki to ask her questions since she knew Zero best.

"Well, he's always been kind of antisocial so he didn't really have any friends in middle school and I heard he was home schooled before coming to live with the Headmaster and me. I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend. I'm pretty sure he's not really interested in that sort of thing anyway." The clumsy prefect tried to choose her words carefully so that she could get the facts out properly and avoid offending Zero.

"Not interested in having a girlfriend?"

"That's a bit strange isn't it?"

"Wait, you don't think Kiryuu's gay or something?! I mean not having ever had a girlfriend or at least having had kissed a girl. And Cross says he's not interested in that sort of thing."

Yuuki was at a loss for words. She meant he wasn't interested in dating not that he wasn't interested in girls! She searched in her head for something to fix the situation but it was too late. Her classmates were now clinging to the idea that Zero Kiryuu preferred men. Although, the more she thought about it, the more it seemed very likely. She had noticed that even though he would admit that a girl or woman was attractive, he didn't say anything beyond that like a normal teenage boy would. She had always ignored it before but maybe it was because he just simply wasn't attracted to girls. Because anyone can recognize someone as attractive without actually being attracted to them.

"Yuuki, don't tell me you're starting to believe that Zero-kun is gay too." Her best friend, Yori, snapped her from her thoughts.

"Of course not, Yori-chan!" The blonde gave her a look. "Okay, maybe a little."

By lunchtime, the whole school was talking about the possibility of Zero being gay. Everywhere he went people kept staring at him. He ignored it of course; the rumors were definitely not true anyway. He sat down at a table in the outside cafeteria with his tray of food. (Yuuki had told him that he should start eating lunch) The young brunette came over to him with her friend by her side. They silently sat down and began eating their own lunches.

"Yuuki." The prefect paused in her eating. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

"O-of course not!" Yuuki replied, louder than she needed to. "I don't know what you're even talking about!"

"Wakaba?" He sent a glance over to the silent girl.

"She said that you've never had a girlfriend because you're not interested in that sort of thing."

Yuuki stood up abruptly and quickly ran off, making excuses about the Headmaster wanting to talk to her after she ate. Zero sighed.

"That idiot, always doing things like this." He thought to himself. How was he going to clear this mess up? The bell rang, signaling it was time for afternoon classes. Zero got up and threw his uneaten lunch in the trash. Maybe if he just ignored it, it would go away. He walked into the slowly filling up classroom and sat in his usual seat behind Yuuki and Yori. Yagari walked in and sent him a questioning look. Zero looked down at his desk avoiding his teacher's eye. Maybe he should just skip class. No, that would probably only increase the rumors. He could hear them now... You know why Kiryuu skips class all the time? Because he has a secret lover and that's the only time they can rendezvous privately! Or maybe something like: Kiryuu's always absent! I bet he skips so he can go meet up in town with some guy! Maybe he's some kind of male prostitute and sleeps around! Zero shook his head. He let out another sigh and lay his head in his arms, deciding to take a nap. Would this day ever end?

It was time for the class change-over when Zero woke up. The Day Class girls were excitedly heading over to the Moon Dorm. He sat up groggily and put on his Disciplinary Committee armband. He stood up and made his way out the classroom. Students were in groups in the halls. Typical after school chatting. As he passed they stopped talking and looked at him. Damn. Were they still going on about him being gay?! If they really wanted to know his sexual orientation, they could just ask him! He would tell ensure them that he was definitely heterosexual. He walked quickly to the Moon Dorm entrance and began his duties. He yelled at the fangirls to stay back.

"Why the hell can't they just listen? It's not very hard. Dammit they're looking at me again. I'm not gay, idiots!" Zero sent glares their way. "God, stupid Yuuki, starting all this!"

The gates of the dorm opened and the girls began screaming louder. Aidou did his usual flamboyant show and the girls went crazy. Through all this, though, the Night Class students sent him weird looks. He could swear that Aidou was hiding an amused smirk! Wait, they couldn't have heard the rumors, could they? After all, they were a long way from the school. Unless, they heard the Day Class girls talking here or they came to the school building during the day. Zero sincerely hoped they hadn't heard that stupid rumor. Not that he cared what a bunch of vampires thought of him. He just didn't want anyone thinking something about him that wasn't true. An annoying presence appeared behind him and a light breath blew on his ear.

"Hello, Kiryuu-kun. I heard the most amusing rumor today." A voice whispered in his ear. "I believe it had something to do with you and, ah, what was it? Oh yes, you're sexual preference. I didn't know you swung that way."

An amused chuckle rang through his ear and he was pissed. He was NOT gay! Nor would he be ever! Why couldn't they just understand that? Oh, that's right; he hadn't actually denied any of the rumors. Well, he would now.

"I'm not gay, you bastard!" He swung around to face Kaname. "I'm perfectly straight, thank you!" And with that, he turned to stalk off into the forest but was stopped by an arm snaking around his waist.

"Oh, really? But what if I were to do something like this?"

A hand grabbed his chin and turned it roughly to the side. A pair of lips pressed against his. Kuran was kissing him. KISSING HIM! And in front of almost the entire school! Zero felt himself blush and shoved the pureblood away. He wiped his lips off and glared. That bastard had stolen his first kiss!

"Ah, what's wrong, Kiryuu-kun?" The brunette smirked.

"Y-you..!" Zero couldn't speak properly. His blush deepened as he noticed he had everyone's undivided attention. Well, if they hadn't thought he was gay before, they certainly thought it now. Here he stood, blushing like crazy, after getting kissed suddenly by a guy!

Zero turned around and dashed off into the woods. No way in hell he was going to continue standing there, looking like an idiot. He heard the girls behind him start to talk excitedly. Did they want him to be gay? Maybe he shouldn't have run off. He should have stood his ground and...and what? What could he have done to deny the rumor then? Embarrassment swelled up inside him. That stupid blood sucker had kissed him. And for a second he hadn't really minded it. In fact, he had sort of, dare he say it, enjoyed it. No. There was no way he was going to admit he liked that kiss. That he really wouldn't refuse doing it again.

Zero reached the barn. He went inside and sat in the hay next to White Lily. His thoughts kept swirling and his heart was beating swiftly in his chest. In his mind, the kiss Kaname gave him kept replaying over and over. He fell onto his side and shut his eyes. Damn bastard.

"Hello, Kiryuu-kun." A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What the hell do you want, you bastard?" Zero growled.

Kaname strode towards him and knelt down beside him. Zero glared at him menacingly. Kaname stared at him for a moment then said three words that made Zero's stomach drop.

"Be my lover."

Be my lover. Those three words kept ringing in his mind. He stared at the pureblood in front of him, not able to comprehend completely what the man had said to him. Had the vampire gone completely crazy?

"W-what?!" He managed to gasp out.

"Exactly what I said. Be. My. Lover. It's really not that hard to understand." Kaname stated simply.

"Why the hell would I be your lover?! I thought I already told you and everyone else! I'M NOT GAY. Therefore, I do not wish to be the lover of a guy!" Zero began to rant.

Kaname, getting tired of Zero's yelling, leaned forward and kissed him...again. Zero blushed deeply before pulling away. He turned his head and glared at the grass.

"Well, you haven't answered me yet."

"I'm not interested in men. I thought that was a clear enough answer."

"Ah, no. I'm afraid not." Kaname smiled at the ex-human and pulled him into a tight embrace. Zero, caught off guard, didn't try to fight him. The silverette's heart raced at the contact. He was filled with conflicting emotions. Somehow, he knew this bastard wasn't going to leave him alone if he didn't comply with the request.

"F-Fine, I'll be your lover." He sighed in defeat. "But I refuse to love you."

"Really now? Are you sure you'll be able to resist?"

"Resist what?"

"Falling in love with me."

Zero pushed the pureblood away and glared at him.

"I'm sure it'll be no problem."

Zero couldn't believe it. Had he really just agreed to be a vampire's lover? He sincerely hoped this was just some big joke.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I'm not dead. Just really lazy. And I have a cold, so if this chapter sucks, that's why. Anyways, sorry for making you people wait so long. I'm really bad at remembering to do things. R&R. Thanks!  
**

_**Chapter Two: A Request That Promised Hell**_

The first thing Zero noticed upon awakening was that he was cold. He snuggled deeper into the plush comforter and shivered. He stiffened when he felt a warm arm snake its way around his shivering body. He leaned back into the comfortable heat behind him. A light chuckle tickled his ear and his eyes flew open in alarm.

"You're quite snuggly in the morning." Kaname lay on his side, his head propped up on his hand.

Zero felt his face go hot. He sent a small glare in Kaname's direction.

"Shut up, bastard. I was half asleep."

Kaname laughed softly. Then, with a mischievous grin, he pounced on the younger male , pinning him to the bed.

"Oi! Kuran! What the fuck are you doing?" Zero hissed loudly.

"Oh, nothing really. Just having a bit of fun." The brunette replied, leaning down to capture his hunter's lips in a kiss.

Zero struggled to get away from his new _lover_, but to no avail. His lips were assaulted without mercy by the pureblood. Zero blushed tomato red as Kaname pulled away. The vampire just hovered above him, smiling innocently. Zero, having had enough of Kaname's antics, shoved him off and, picking up his discarded school clothes, proceeded to the bathroom.

Zero shrugged out of the pajamas Kaname had forced him into wearing. They were black and silky and very comfortable. Zero would have liked them very much but for the fact of who owned them.

As he tied his tie, Kaname decided to make an appearance. Zero scowled at him through the mirror. He didn't _completely_ hate Kaname but he just wasn't entirely comfortable with their new relationship yet. He knew he was at least attracted to the guy and he really didn't mind being kissed by him. He just wasn't sure how to be in a relationship with another person. He hadn't done it before.

Zero caught himself staring at Kaname's reflection. He averted his gaze quickly, cheeks turning pink. What was it with him blushing so much?! Ever since this damn bastard stole a kiss he just can't seem to keep his face from going red around him.

"I'm going to class now." Zero said, refusing to look the other in the eye. "Guess I'll see you later.."

Kaname grabbed his wrist and pulled him backwards into an embrace. Zero didn't fight against him. He was starting to not feel the need to even though being this close to a vampire made his hunter senses flare wildly with the urge to get as far away as possible.

The two stayed in that position for a few moments before Kaname spun the silverette around and kissed him tenderly. Without a word, the brunette pulled away and walked out of the bathroom. Zero felt his lips. They were still tingling from the kiss. _Stupid vampire. _Zero shook his head and made his way out of the Moon Dorm.

When the school building was in sight, he ducked into the trees. No way in hell was he going to be seen leaving _that _place. People were still gossiping about Kaname kissing him. They absolutely did not need to know he was now dating that same person. Although, people thought he was anyway. Still! He would not allow silly rumors to be confirmed!

As he passed, the girls chattered excitedly, whispering and giggling while sneaking peeks at him. He ignored them. He would focus on class. Not Kuran. Or the stupid rumors. No, nothing but class and the lessons that awaited him that day. He didn't even feel tired today since he had slept in Kaname's comfy bed. It hadn't been that bad really. In fact he had enjoyed it greatly, not that he would admit it to anyone. Zero's thoughts of Kaname's soft, cozy bed continued as the bell signaled the time for class to begin. He sat in his seat lazily staring out the window.

"Kiryuu-kun. . . KIRYUU!"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the teacher. Oh right, he was supposed to focus on class today.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Please come up to the board and solve the equation."

Zero sighed and rose from his seat. He grabbed the chalk and quickly wrote the correct answer. He silently went back to his seat. He noticed the teacher staring at him with a shocked look plastered on his face.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You..we haven't even learned how to do that type of equation!" The teacher exclaimed. "Damn, I guess my plan to get you backfired.."

The teacher had been trying to play a prank on him? He was probably trying to get him back for sleeping all the time. And thus, the lessons continued until the lunchtime bell rung. Everyone scurried out of the classroom in a hurry, excited for break time. Yuuki and Sayori approached him. He eyed them and got up.

"Are you going to eat lunch with us today?" Yuuki asked.

For the week since he had gotten together with Kaname, the pureblood had decided they needed to eat together every day. Not that anyone knew that was what he was doing during break. He shrugged. Kaname hadn't said anything about lunch today so he guessed he would go eat with the girls.

They sat down at a table in the corner, away from everyone else. The outside courtyard was teeming with overexcited fangirls. Yuuki began eating her stir-fry set. She and Sayori talked animatedly with one another while Zero sat quietly, not eating a thing. He didn't really eat lunch that often, something Yuuki constantly scolded him for.

The courtyard suddenly went silent. Zero looked around. He spotted what was causing the disturbance. Kaname strode toward their table, a grin on his face.

"Hello, Zero." He greeted the hunter warmly, "I have a request."

"And what would that be?"

Everyone's attention was on them as they waited eagerly for Kaname to continue.

"Let's go on a date."

"What?"

"You and me. On a date. Now." Kaname grinned again.

Zero peeked around. The damn day class girls were waiting for his answer. He flushed.

"..Fine.."

"Great, come on then." Kaname pulled him from his seat, practically skipping.

As soon as they were out of sight, the whole courtyard burst into conversation.

Zero and Kaname were walking down a street in the shopping district. Kaname had insisted that they hold hands. Zero reluctantly allowed this. They had eaten lunch at a small café and now were strolling through town.

Zero stopped, looking into the window of a shop. It was a quaint little bookstore. He sent a look over to Kaname. He wanted to go in.

"We can go into whatever shop you want to. All you have to do is say you want to look."

The ex-human entered the store. He took a quick look around, taking in his surroundings. He then began browsing through the books. Kaname followed him through the store patiently.

Zero paused when he noticed a particular book. He took it from the shelf and flipped through it. He had this book when he was little. It had been he and Ichiru's favorite.

"What's that?"

"The Little Prince. I had a copy when I was younger but Ichiru lost it. Mother used to read it to us before bed sometimes. I really loved it."

"Okay then." Kaname took the book from his silverette's hands and went to the cashier stand, leaving Zero standing dumbfounded behind.

Kaname thanked the shopkeeper as he took the bag. He returned to Zero and placed the bag in his arms.

"Here you go."

"You didn't have to buy it, idiot."

"But I wanted to." Kaname smiled and placed a gentle peck on Zero's forehead.

Zero blushed. He'd never get used to Kaname being so _intimate_ with him. The older male led the way out of the shop and they continued down the road. Zero spotted an ice cream parlor a bit ways down the road. It was a nice day and ice cream sounded very yummy at the moment.

"Hey, can we get ice cream?" He mumbled softly.

"Of course."

The hunter and the pureblood went up to the counter in the shop. Zero looked at the numerous choices of flavors laid out before him. It would be hard to decide what to get.

"Hmm..the Orange Sherbet sounds good but so does the Mint Chocolate Chip.."

"You can get a scoop of both." Kaname suggested.

Zero did just that. Kaname joined him at a small table, carrying napkins and chocolate cone of his own. Zero happily licked at his ice cream. It was delicious. He was actually enjoying this date with Kaname a lot. He supposed he didn't mind spending time with the guy. But he wasn't in love with him. No way in hell. He looked at Kaname. The pureblood was eating his ice cream and seemed to be enjoying it. In fact, he had already nearly finished it! That guy sure ate fast for a beast that doesn't live off of human food.

Zero soon finished his own cone and wiped his hands on the napkins. He got up from his seat and looked at Kaname, waiting for the vampire to leave with him.

"Ah, just a minute, Zero. You've got a bit of ice cream..right..there" Kaname leaned in towards his cheek and licked it off. "You shouldn't eat so messily Zero. It's dripping down your chin too."

Kaname went to clean it up "_creatively" _again but Zero stopped him.

"I can get it myself, thank you very much." He said, wiping it off on his sleeve.

"You know," Kaname said, speaking lowly, "I can imagine something much more _sexy_ dripping down that chin of yours."

Zero, fully understanding the suggestion, blushed deeply. He stared wide eyed at the pureblood's back as he walked on. Oh how he wished he could punch that guy. Saying something like that!

"_He's just a big pervert!" _He thought, trying to make his face cool down. "_Him and his stupid _suggestive _comments."_

They continued to walk down the street. Kaname soon resumed their previous hand-holding, much to Zero's annoyance. Of course Kaname was acting like he hadn't said a word, continuing on like nothing happened. He even had a sly grin on his face! _Damn bastard._

The sun was starting to set as they made their way back to the academy grounds. Zero, by this time, was a bit grumpy.

Kaname stopped them just after the school gates and pushed him back against a tree. He kissed him, licking Zero's lips playfully. Soon, despite Zero's attempts to not give in, their tongues were swirling gracefully around another. Zero gripped Kaname's silky brown locks tightly, pulling him closer. Kaname pulled away.

"Thank you for going out with me today, I really enjoyed it." He said, pecking Zero on the lips.

"I...had fun too." Zero replied.

The two then continued to the Moon Dorm, hand-in-hand.

"So, are you falling in love with me yet?"

"HELL NO!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, yeah. I wrote more and it didn't take forever this time! Even so, I'm not sure I like the way this chapter turned out, It's a bit shorter than the first two but I hope the next chapter will be longer.  
**

_**Chapter Three: The Chaos That Ensued**_

A few months into their relationship, Zero encountered a problem. A rather large, menacing problem. Toga Yagari was coming to the school to check up on him. How was he supposed to keep his somewhat taboo relationship with Kaname a secret? That guy was always around him, flirting constantly. Zero had absolutely no clue what to do. The Headmaster might be okay with the whole thing, but Yagari was a completely different story.

He paced back in forth in his room. His master was arriving any moment. He knew that there was no way Yagari would ever allow his student to date a pureblood vampire. He was so dead. He couldn't hide his relationship, not when the whole damn school kept talking about it. Yes, they were _still_ talking about it, even after all this time. The girls were always pestering him with questions about his dates with Kaname. One even had the nerve to ask if they'd had sex yet!

A knock at his door pulled Zero from his thoughts. He sensed the familiar presence and opened the door. He was immediately enveloped in a warm embrace. Kaname graced him with a peck on the forehead and they walked back into Zero's room.

"What are we going to do?" Zero asked, eyes focused on the floor.

"Hm? About what?"

"My master, he's coming to the school. He'll find out about. . .us." Zero looked at his lover, "He's not going to be a happy camper when he does find out."

Zero looked back down at the carpet. He sure as hell did not want to mess with a pissed off Yagari; that he knew for certain. Hopefully, with any luck, the Headmaster would help him ease into the idea. Zero quickly dismissed that possibility. All the Headmaster was capable of doing was getting kicked and annoying people with his foolish antics. Even if he was serious sometimes, Zero highly doubted that he could spare Zero from Yagari's rage.

"Everything will be fine, Zero." Kaname assured the silverette.

"How the hell could you possibly know that?" Zero glared. "Besides, what if the Vampire Senate found out, that'd be a boatload of trouble. It's the same if the Hunter's Association finds out. They might come after you."

"Is that a hint of caring I hear?" Kaname comically put his hand to his ear, "So you do love me."

"I never said that! It'd just be troublesome if someone came after you is all." Zero scowled. He did not, in any way, care for this stupid vampire. Not at all. He was annoying and a pervert and pushy and touchy and good-looking and pretty sexy. Zero halted his thoughts. He did _not_ just think of Kaname Kuran as sexy. Nope. He shook his head.

Kaname looked at Zero. He was shaking his head. He wondered what he was thinking about. Zero looked so cute when he was thinking hard. He hoped he was thinking about him. Though, what were they to do if the Association and Senate found out? He was quite certain that they would definitely not approve. Kaname would risk his life to protect Zero from any imposing danger. He wouldn't let anyone harm a hair on his lovely silver head. Let those bastards know! He was a pureblood; they couldn't do a thing about it!

"Zero, if the Association or Senate discover our relationship, I won't let them do anything to harm you or I. I will fight for our love!"

"You're the only one in love, stupid!"

Kaname simply smiled at him. This irritated Zero. He wasn't going to give up, was he? The doorbell of the Headmaster's residence rang. He sighed. Time to be beaten to a pulp. Zero reluctantly made his way to the living room where Kaien was already seated with Yagari.

"Ah, Zerorin~ Look who's come to see you!" The Headmaster was being his usual perky, annoying self.

"Hey, kid. How ya doin'?" The gruff voice of his master greeted him.

"I'm doing fine. And you?" Zero replied.

"I'm al-" Yagari cut his sentence short as Kaname entered the room. "Thought I sensed an irritating presence. What's this guy doing here?"

"Kaname-sempai's here all the time." A chipper voice came from the kitchen.

Yuuki appeared in the doorway, a bright smile on her face.

"I can't believe you can stand being around all these vampires all the time." Yagari sent a look to Kaien. "And Zero, you didn't even flinch when he came in. You're getting too much like that idiot!"

Kaname seated himself on the arm of the chair Zero sat in. Was he going to tell that hunter? Perhaps he should do it himself, though he didn't think Zero would appreciate that much. Zero looked indecisive and troubled. Suddenly, he exclaimed loudly.

"I'm dating Kaname!" His hands flew to his mouth. He couldn't believe he had just said that. Shit. He didn't mean to say it. He'd just been thinking about it too hard and it just came out.

Yagari looked stunned beyond all belief. "You're what now? Dating a vampire?!" He stood up. "You're a hunter! How could you possibly be in love with a vicious blood-sucker?!"

"I'm not in love with him." Zero stated plainly, refusing to look up.

"Oh, so you're just dating him for the fun of it, is that it?" Yagari scoffed, "You have to be attracted to someone in order to date them!"

"I'm not in love with him but I guess I sort of. . .maybe. . .kind of . . .care about him a little. . .Just a little bit! Anyways, he's the one who started it!"

"Really now." Yagari turned towards Kaname, who now wore a masked smug look since Zero admitted he cared about him, even if it was only a little bit. "You started this, I'm gonna end it. I'll kill you for tainting this kid."

Yagari was now pulling out his gun. The Headmaster immediately began to try to stop him. Zero, without thinking, placed himself in front of Kaname.

"I won't let you hurt him. I've realized that vampires really aren't as bad as we make them out to be. He's actually not a bad person. I mean, there are more times than not when I really just want to smack him but I do enjoy his company."

Yagari still looked completely pissed but he refrained from shooting anyone. Zero didn't have many people he cared about. So, perhaps, if he cared about this bastard, he wasn't too bad. He still did not approve at all. If that son of a bitch hurt his pupil in any way, there would be hell to pay.

"Fine, I won't do anything for now, but if anything happens to you, I'll know who to blame."

"Well then, now that that's all settled, maybe we could eat some dinner~! I made it special for you guys!"

After escaping the threat of horrible cooking, Zero found himself, back in the Moon Dorm, with Kaname, who wore a smug little grin.

"What's that look for?"

"You said you care about me." Kaname leaned over to him. "You're falling in love with me."

"I am definitely not. Sure, I don't hate you anymore but that doesn't mean I love you. Currently, it feels like you're a friend."

"Even when I do this?"

Kaname pushed him down and kissed him, hard. Their tongues wrestled passionately. Zero pushed him off, gasping for air and blushing madly. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. No, this feeling was not friendship. He liked kissing Kaname. He liked it very much.

"Damn you."

Zero then tugged Kaname back down, meshing their lips together once more. He tangled his fingers in Kaname's dark locks, keeping him close. Kaname couldn't believe it. Zero initiated a kiss. He actually did it. Not that Kaname particularly minded. Kaname pulled out of the kiss and began trailing his mouth over to Zero's ear. A small gasp escaped the hunter. He continued kissing and nipping down the boy's neck, letting his hands wander under Zero's shirt.

Zero felt a shudder run down his spine as Kaname continued. Before he knew it, his shirt was being unbuttoned and his tie was removed. Kaname's hands were roaming his chest in a most delightful way. Zero's head was in a daze. No, this was all happening too fast, he had to stop him.

"Kaname, wait." He gasped out, "I can't...not yet."

Kaname halted and pecked his lover on the cheek.

"If you're not ready, it's alright." Kaname lay down next to him and pulled him close. "I don't mind having to wait."

"Thanks." Zero mumbled, trying to slow his rapid heartbeat.

Zero settled into the embrace. Maybe he was falling in love with Kaname after all. No, he couldn't be. Just because his heart fluttered when Kaname smiled at him or he enjoyed the way he kissed him did not mean anything. Right?

A lone figure sat at a large desk in his office. The door to the balcony opened and a tall man stepped through. He approached the desk and bowed respectfully.

"I have some interesting news from Cross Academy."

"Yes?" The figure in the chair questioned.

"It seems that our beloved Kaname-sama has taken a lover."

"What? Who?" The man stood up, slamming his hands in the expensive desk.

"Kiryuu Zero, that ex-human hunter." The tall male informed.

"We'll have to do something about this. Inform the rest of the Senate. This will _not _be tolerated."

**A/N: So I'm kind of making this up as I go now, it was planned originally but I can't really remember what I planned so, this is the result. I hope you're enjoying it. Please R&R!  
**


End file.
